tengokuagencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amami Emi
|image = AmamiEmiJune2018.jpg |nickname = Emicchi (えみっち) |birthdate = June 1, 1998 (age ) |height = 175.26cm |active = 2017 - present |agency = Tengoku |mcolor = |group = FOREVER |join = June 3, 2017 |generation = 1.5 Generation |team = Team EVER |days = |left = |group1 = Newborn |join1 = July 27, 2017 |generation1 = 2nd Generation |days1 = |left1 = September 1, 2018 |group2 = Himawari |join2 = November 15, 2017 |generation2 = 2nd Generation |days2 = |left2 = |group3 = Matcha Love Girls |join3 = February 28, 2018 |generation3 = 1st Generation |days3 = |left3 = }} Amami Emi is the Captain of FOREVER's Team EVER and a member of Himawari, and Matcha Love Girls. She was formerly a member of Newborn Catchphrase ::私は愛の無限の海になりたい〜 歳のえみっちこと天海恵美です。よろしく おねがいします。 ::Watashi wa ai no mugen no umi ni naritai 〜 sai no Emicchi koto Amami Emi desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. ::(I want to be the endless ocean of love~ I'm years old Amami Emi, also known as Emicchi. Please take care of me.) Tengoku Events ;Senbatsu Elections * 2018 Senbatsu Election - #1 (Senbatsu Center) Trivia * Hobbies: Anything related to music, sleeping * Skills: To remember things, being invisible to other humans * Favorite Animal: Cat * Favorite Color: Lavender * Favorite Season: Spring * Favorite Food: Strawberries * Favorite band/musician: BABYMETAL * It's her dream to become a well known ネットアイドル (Net Idol) someday in the future and she works hard to achieve that dream * Wears glasses at home but only leaves the house wearing contact lenses * Has a cat named "Mimi" * Loves everything fluffy and cute ** Pastel and bright colors are her favorites ** Wishes to adopt a baby kitten soon ** Would die for any kind of candy, especially lollipops ** Likes to wear fluffy dresses * Other than J-Pop, she also listens to Metal music * Currently studies German and Japanese language at university and wants to go to Japan in a few years * Speaks German, English, French, Japanese and a little Spanish * Plays the flute for 12 years and is not planning to stop taking lessons anytime soon * Has a weak immune system and gets sick very often * Hates stress and fights, so in order to prevent them, she tries to become friends with everyone * Two months after FOREVER 1st generation auditions were over, Amami Emi never received notification of her audition going through. On July 6, 2017, Amami Emi was accepted as a 1.5 generation member. History :Team EVER → Team EVER / Newborn → Team EVER / Newborn / Himawari → Team EVER / Newborn / Himawari / Matcha Love Girls → Team EVER / Himawari / Matcha Love Girls ::Joined FOREVER on July 6, 2017 ::Transferred to Team EVER on July 8, 2017 ::Had a concurrent position with Newborn from July 27, 2017 to September 1, 2018 ::Holds a concurrent position in Himawari since November 15, 2017 ::Holds a concurrent position in Matcha Love Girls since February 28, 2018 Discography Participation FOREVER Singles ;A-Sides * Green Flash * Kaze wa Fuiteiru (Center) ;B-Sides * Escape (Green Flash) * "Danshi" wa Kenkyuu Taishou (Green Flash) * How Come? (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) * Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) (Center) Newborn Singles ;A-Sides * Girl's Rule ;B-Sides * Haru no Melody (Girl's Rule) Himawari Singles ;A-Sides * Snow Halation / START:DASH!! * Summer Wind ;B-Sides * Mugen Climax (Summer Wind) Matcha Love Girls * Nanchatte Renai Gallery AmamiEmiJune2018.jpg| Amami Emi (2018) AmamiEmiJuly2017.jpg| Amami Emi (2017)